Their Spot
by Writerwithagoal
Summary: Moments between James Potter and Lily Evans in and around the Gryffindor Common Room through their years at Hogwarts. {{PURE UNADULTERATED FLUFF}}


First Year December 5, 1971

"Are you going home for Christmas?" the red headed girl glanced up from her place on the couch in front of the fire to look at the boy with the glasses. Nodding she looked down at her worn copy of _The Horse and His Boy_ which was currently her favourite book. She hoped that the boy would understand that she didn't want to talk as she focused on reading.

"My mom and dad said that they can't wait to see me, are your parents picking you up from the station?" he pressed, sitting in the chair next to her end of the couch. Again she nodded instead of looking up at him she turned the page of her book. Sighing, his shoulders slumped as his attempts to talk to her weren't going anywhere. She was the smartest girl in their year, and James would bet that she was smarter than any other girl in all the other years. She was brilliant. He pushed his glasses up as she looked at the book. He caught the title and scrunched his nose as the title wasn't familiar to him. He made a note to look it up when he was home.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Lily, I just wanted to talk to you and well," his voice trailed off as she finally looked up at him. Bright and twinkling the way sun shines through leaves in the summer, smiling she bit her own lip before closing her book. She set the book on the couch next to her and turned her full attention to the bespeckled boy.

"James! I'm glad you're excited to go home I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful holiday," she said pushing her hair out from in front of her face her tone belying the mild annoyance she was currently feeling. "I'm not sure how I feel about going home, my sister wrote and begged me to just stay here for the winter break so I'm sure it's not going to be a fun holiday. I hope that you have a brilliant winter holiday with your family." Her tone wasn't harsh in fact it was quiet and she was really looking past James if she was being honest. Smiling softly, she pushed up and off the couch and picked up her book before looking at the watch on the mantle over the roaring fire in the common room.

"Sleep well James, I'll see you on the train tomorrow."

"Good night Lily, I hope that I see you tomorrow."

She slipped past him and up the stairs to her dorm room. James sat back in the chair staring at the spot where Lily had been sitting, one could say that this was the moment, the moment that James fell madly in love with her, but that would come much, much later. It was a moment later that the young boy of eleven stood and looking at the couch in front of the fire, he grinned before going up to bed.

Second Year October 12, 1972

"Remus, please slow down, please," he called, they'd all just had a row in the dorm room about wanting to continue to be Remus' friend even knowing that in the dolt's own words 'he was a terrible awful monster.' James, Sirius and Peter had objected to that notion considering he was the sole reason that any of their homework was ever completed on time. He was kind and smart to everyone and James had called him a coward for thinking that being friendless was better than depending on his friends who loved him. Racing through the common room he stumbled over a first year who was picking up his books which must have fallen when he was ploughed into by Remus.

"He left, you just missed him," came Mary's soft low voice as she poked her head up from the couch in front of the fire, "he looked really upset and Lily chased after him, she didn't want him to be alone if it was more bad news about his mother." She shrugged at James and went back to whatever she'd been doing before she jumped in to talk to him about where Remus had taken off to.

"Thanks Mary I owe you," he said, running out of the portrait-door as it swung open to let in some returning Gryffindors. Mary chuckled and went back to reading as she heard the common room grow louder as more students came home. She tapped Lily on the head and gestured to Remus who was hiding against her best friend. "He's gone."

James was racing through the castle in search of the idiot werewolf who was his best friend. Smiling as he decided to check the kitchens thinking that there was a chance that Remus had gone there for a hot chocolate pick me up. When he wasn't there and per the house elves he'd never come in James searched the grounds for another hour before walking back to the Gryffindor tower. Walking in he raised an eyebrow at Remus and Lily hunched over homework at the table in front of the fireplace. Walking over Remus looked up and his eyes clouded with pain as James came closer, Lily nudged him and stood up.

As she passed James on her way to join her friends by the other side of the common room to grab her bookbag she paused to whisper, "Don't push him James he's just worried about being rejected," James was gobsmacked as he turned to reply to Lily, she shook her head, "talk to him Potter he needs you more than you know."

Taking Lily's advice, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Remus. Lily and the other girls looked on as the two boys talked in hushed tones. At one point Remus' burst into tears and when Lily made to get up Dorcas placed a hand on her arm gently shaking her head.

James for his credit also burst into tears and together they wrapped into a massive hug. They would get through this and Remus would never be alone if James could have a say. Smiling at his best friend he pulled out the two-way mirror whispering for Sirius. Sirius and then Peter came down and together they cheered up their timid best friend.

Soon the talks turned to planning a game of exploding snaps and they called out for the girls to join them as the game started. Pairing off with laughter, the group of Gryffindors broke into good natured teasing as Lily and James were paired off. Their knees brushed against the others and in their corner of the couch. The two blushed a bit as they looked anywhere but at each other. The game continued through the night, until the group was worn out and separated to go off to their own beds.

Third Year February 16, 1974

"Don't you Lily me! I can't believe you'd do that."

"Lily please calm-," his reply was cut off as she screeched. Lily Jane Evans had screeched.

"Don't you ever talk to me again! I hate you-you-BULLIES!" Her scream echoed through the castle hall as she spun away from James and Sirius her normally bright and kind expression buried under the cloud of anger that had settled as she'd realized what was going on. They had been magicking Severus' food to dance every time he tried to eat it, the offending items would jump up and away from his fork to dance and stick out invisible tongues at him. Lily had whispered the counter curse and then had turned her wand on the two brunette toerags. She'd quietly muttered a hair changing charm and turned their hair a sickly shade of yellow, a bad dye job as her sister would have called it.

They'd been to shocked to realize what had happened before she'd taken off, leaving the Great Hall and her friends. She had tears in her eyes, Lily was nothing short of an angry crier and the rage she was feeling was leaving her face feeling blotchy and the tears pouring over unwanted and unwelcome down her cheeks.

The idiots had caught up to her halfway to the Gryffindor Tower where she'd managed a very undainty screech. Stunned into silence she'd left them behind as she climbed up the staircase to their common room. Whispering the password to the Fat Lady she'd begged the kind woman to hold the boys off for at least minute so she could disappear upstairs to her bed. For the Fat Lady's credit, she did just that, shattering a glass on the side of her frame when she failed to hit the pitch high enough to break it on her own. James growing more and more agitated angrily shouted the password over her singing and once the glass was broken she swung open.

Grumbling about the stupid meddling of the dead portraits he rushed into the empty common room. Lily had made a quick escape up the stairs. She was laying on her bed tears pouring down her face. She knew the stories that Slytherin was the house of bullies and yet, the two biggest bullies were in her own house. Whimpering she closed the curtains around her bed and after casting a silencing charm slipped off to sleep. If she had truly hated him she wouldn't have cried over their antics and from that night she vowed to never cry over them again.

Fourth Year April 24, 1975

Lily Evans was in shock, that's right shock. At least that's what a textbook might have called it. She was up far too late as she reread the letter that had arrived from her sister. Heart Attack. She had gotten the letter at dinner and from the hand writing had thought that it was from her mum. Honestly reading and rereading had concluded that at some point Petunia had taken over writing the letter to her from her mother meant that Lily didn't really need to worry about her mother being taken care of. Of course, it was filled with lines that reminded Lily why she and Petunia at 14 and 17 didn't really talk.

13/04/1975

 _Dear Lily,  
I am sad to say that the heart medication that your father started in December wasn't enough to help his heart. He had another heart attack on Saturday and I wish I had been able to write to you sooner, but as there are no phones at Hogwarts I was unable to reach your headmaster. I'm sorry my Lily-pet but your father passed away on Sunday morning. We're planning on having the funeral on next Friday. Petunia has been a brilliant help what with her own wedding preparations going on. I know that you wanted to come home in June but with Petunia having insisted that you not be in her wedding party, well I'm getting ahead of myself. I hope-_

 _Dear Lils,  
Mum couldn't finish writing so I'm filling in the parts she didn't get to before going to sleep. She's been running around ragged while I help where she'll let me. If you were home, you'd know just how hard it was and painful to get Da ready for his funeral. You aren't though you're at that school with the freaks. I don't need your help and since mom has your term schedule on the refrigerator all proud and such I know that you have exams starting in the next two weeks. Don't come home. We don't need to be worried about picking you up or bringing you back to the train station. You can pay your respects for Da when you come home in July since you promised me that you'd go somewhere else in June to let me have my wedding in peace. Mom wants me to remember to tell you that she's proud of you and such, I don't really care but ta. _

_Yours_

 _Mum & Petunia. _

"What kind of fucking tosspot wrote that awful shite," came a smooth and disapproving tone. Lily wiped at her eyes and glanced up as James Potter walked around the corner of the couch.

"If you must know my sister wrote me to inform me that our father died of a heart attack last Saturday," she sniffled and scrubbed at her eyes trying to get the tears to stop, "she also wrote that the funeral is tomorrow and that I shouldn't come back for it."

She held out the letter and shook it the paper shaking in her hands, she wanted him to actually read it. Whether it was the shock or the pain that she was feeling from having her sister tell her not to bother coming home for her own father's funeral and he was the only one around. Who was more shocked that he took the piece of paper from her, whether it was him or her, is still unclear. James folded the piece of parchment having read most of the hurtful letter over her shoulder when he'd been walking past.

The two of them hadn't talked much outside the moments that he'd asked her out starting in September, that was probably related to the big fight that they'd had at the end of term last spring. He'd never gotten the chance to apologize and she didn't talk to him or acknowledge him much aside from the very annoyed very beautiful eye rolls at his pranks. Still as her eyes red and angry from being rubbed looked up at him his heart broke just a little.

Kneeling in front of her he took her fingers in his hand and just held them. Slowly he pulled the broken girl into a full body bear hug and silently he conjured a blanket from his bed. She sobbed into him, her anger and frustration at her sister for being cruel coming out in her tears. Twisting so they were both facing the roaring fire he wrapped her in the blanket and just sat there letting the girl who was the strength for everyone else cry.

"Thank you, James."

"Don't mention it, you'll ruin my reputation."

Fifth Year May 14, 1976

 _Filthy Mudblood. I don't need your help._ His words ringing in her ears she sped away from the field by the lake. She couldn't be near them, any of them. Is that how they saw her, a nosey interfering mudblood. Lily had thought she was being a good friend, she'd stood up for him, that's what friends do right? Sighing she leaned against the cool stone slabs that made up the hallway. Biting her lip she swiped at her tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

She wasn't in the wrong, it was Severus who was consorting with those bullies in Slytherin and had been caught by her twice in the restricted section of the library looking at dark magic and the spells that dark wizards used. She knew rationally that he was always going to end up not being in her life. They were on different paths and today rather humiliatingly he'd proven that he didn't value her friendship like she'd thought he had. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and brushing off her robes she set off to Gryffindor Tower.

As she slipped into the common room it seemed the confrontation was all everyone was talking about. Keeping her head down she moved to go right up the stairs. She didn't want to deal with the toerag or his lackeys.

"Oi! Red!" Sirius' voice cut through the noise as she moved through her housemates to go up the stairs. Pausing at the base of the stairs she turned and looked at Sirius Black, her face blank as she looked at the boy who'd shouted at her.

"Yes Black?" she asked her voice chilling as a few more intelligent house mates moved towards the common room entrance as her right hand twitched towards the wand that she normally kept in her hair.

"Were you seriously not going to thank him for defending you against Snevillus?" he asked arms crossed as James reached out to try and grab Sirius' arm. He didn't need his mate to stick up for him. Especially right now.

"Thank him? You think I should thank him for what?" she hissed out moving closer to Sirius as he smirked obviously missing the signals that she was throwing at him. She was not amused.

"He got detention for casting a Melofors Jinx on the greasy git," he said stepping closer to her as the common room cleared even more so.

Lily could feel her rage building as she heard what James had done to Severus even after she'd told him to leave her friend alone. She was seeing red as Sirius boasted about the jinx James had cast on her ex-best friend. Quickly and in what would from then on be the reason that Gryffindor first and second years went to Lily for help in charms and defensive spells. Her wand was not only in her hand but she had stupefied Sirius sending him into the wall above the entryway. From there she performed a Bat-Bogey Hex and spun on her heel.

She would find out later that week that the reason she'd not been called out for her use of defensive magic on a fellow student was because of James. Apparently, he'd sworn up and down that it had been his fault that Sirius was stupefied and he'd been trying to teach a first year the Bat-Boogy Hex when it had misfired at Sirius.

Sixth Year November 27, 1976

Lily had been on rounds when Peter had raced up to her, out of breath and a bit bloody he'd panted that Severus had followed them out into the Shrieking Shack with the help of Sirius. Spinning on her heel she'd raced out into the damp fall night. She could hear the howling and screaming from the field. A large black dog was racing back and forth from the Whomping Willow and a stump just out of reach of the branches. He seemed to be trying to get at something. She pulled her wand out and quickly casting _Lumos_ she saw that two figures were trapped against the trunk of the thrashing tree.

James and Severus were flattened against the bark of the dangerous tree. Scrambling down the hill to get closer she heard James shout something at her. Unable to hear him over the dogs snarling and the wind that was picking up she didn't notice that on the other side of the tree was a larger much deadlier beast. A werewolf. In full transition, it seemed. It remained unnoticed by Lily as she inched closer to the dog to try and get him away from the deadly branches. When the dog snarled at her she backed up slightly and then focused her attention on the tree. Summoning all the power and calm she could she cast the strongest Petrificus Totalus that she could muster. She knew that it wouldn't stop the tree completely but it would slow it down long enough for the boys to get out from its range.

Shouting at them to hurry she moved closer when it looked that James was dragging Severus. When James reached her his face was crazed and staring at the dog he pushed the bleeding and semi-conscious Snape into Lily's arms.

"You need to get him to the infirmary I don't think he was bitten but I'm not sure and I think his leg is broken," his voice gruff and his glasses broken.

"What about you, what were you doing out here, how did you get caught against the tree. James what is going on."

"Lily I promise I'll tell you everything-" she'd never hear the end of that sentence though with good reason, the werewolf had chosen that moment to attack. Cursing he pushed her out of the way and in a smooth movement that must have been practice more than luck he shifted from boy to a large full grown stag. Screaming and falling back she crawled up the hill levitating Snape up the hill ahead of her as they left the snarling dog and antlered stag behind to distract the werewolf. At the main entrance, Dumbledore and McGonagall met her on the steps.

"Good heavens child what happened?!" her house matron cried at the scratch on her face and the now unconscious Snape that she was struggling to levitate up the stairs. Silently Dumbledore took over levitating Snape.  
"He uh-I honestly am not sure," she murmured her head pounding as she tried to put the pieces of what she'd seen replaying in her head.

"Minerva the girl has suffered a serious trauma, we shouldn't bombard her with questions right now," Dumbledore's soft voice broke through her thoughts, "I'm sure Snape will be able to paint a very full picture when he wakes up tomorrow. Now might I suggest that we let Miss Evans get some sleep." Winking at her he turned leading Minerva and the unconscious Slytherin to the infirmary wing.

Shaking and her hands covered in a bit of blood though she was sure it wasn't hers. She took herself up to her dorm room and after showering and changing into clean lounge clothes she grabbed a blanket and a copy of the latest book her mom had sent her. Taking both she took them down to the couch and settled into wait for James or Sirius or hell Peter to come in and tell her what the hell was going on.

James came into the common room just as the clock was striking seven in the morning. Being a Saturday he didn't need to worry about students catching him with his torn clothes and his broken glasses. As he passed the couch a light cough stopped him.

"What happened tonight is not a figment of my imagination, you turn into a stag," she sat up and looked up at him her hair held up by her wand as she looked up at him.

Spinning around he looked at her as she looked at him, realizing that this was one of those moments that he wasn't going to be able to walk away from he turned and sat in the chair next to the couch. "You aren't crazy, I do turn into a Stag, but you can't tell anyone else alright?!"

Normally Lily would laugh at the thought of James helping anyone else. Yet, looking at him and the unease and fragility of his position on the chair she felt inclined to reach out and take a hold of his hand. "I promise I won't say anything but you have to be honest with me, actually just tell me if I'm right." His confusion was evident, holding up a hand she shifted so she was sitting up completely and looking him head on.

"You turn into a stag, Sirius turns into a dog, Peter a rat or mouse and Remus-he's the werewolf, did I get it right?" she asked softly looking at the young boy who had to be absolutely exhausted from being up all night. "Once I saw you turn into a stag it was actually fairly easy to apply your nicknames for each other to animals that you might turn into."

James was in shock, that's what it's called right? When a single brave woman reveals your most cherished and closely held secret as though it was a simple potion recipe. Shaking his head, he reached for his glasses when she stopped him. Looking at her confused she pulled out her wand she smiled and silently repaired his glasses. Finally able to see clearly he gave her a small smile in return.

"Thank you, Lily for helping me, and I'm assuming you haven't told everyone?" he asked softly looking at her cautiously.

"I think it's a very brave thing you're doing, albeit dangerous, I admire your dedication to Remus. I won't tell anyone." She said softly her voice hushed as the first of the early risers started to come down the stairs.

Seventh Year May 25, 1978

"Dumbledore's saying that we're going to have to make a choice soon, between what is right and what is easy," Dorcas' voice was small and didn't seem to fit with the tall woman.

"They attacked her in the fucking halls, how is anyone safe when people like that are roaming the halls," Peter's voice mumbled as he ground his heel into the carpet.

"We caught them before they could seriously hurt her and they've been expelled," Sirius commented though his words rang hollow with the group around the fireplace.

"If I ever catch the blokes who tried this I'm going to eviscerate them," came a low tone from Marlene as she stared into the flames that was roaring in front of them.

Lily was sitting in the corner of the couch her legs curled up under her and she'd stolen James' jumper. Even though the Daily Prophet was claiming record highs in temperatures, the early summer night felt freezing. They were supposed to be graduating from Hogwarts with their licences to perform magic wherever they pleased as long as it didn't break the law. They should be excited. Instead her, Dorcas, Alice, Marlene, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were waiting for news that Mary was going to pull through the night.

As the hours crept past, Dorcas and Alice left to get some sleep before the ceremony the next day. Lily to her credit was perfectly happy in her spot curled against her boyfriend of one year. At one point after midnight Marlene and Sirius had crept up to the boys dorm room to take comfort in one known certainty they felt they had. When Marlene came down and then asked Lily if there had been any news, upon finding out that they still hadn't heard from McGonagall she had gone up to her own bed. Remus and Peter had taken that as a sign that they could go up to bed without having to deal with a Sirius sexapade.

Snuggling against James' chest she looked at the fires and tried not to think of the war that was raging out in the world far from the protected hallowed halls of Hogwarts. She smiled when he took her left hand in his right and traced light circles along her wrist and palm.

"When Remus used the mirror to say that there had been another attack on a muggle born witch I was terrified, I thought it was you and then to see you on the map surrounded by our friends with our enemies right there in front of you, I-" he broke off the words, to say that he thought she'd been killed was unspeakable, "is it bad of me that I felt relief then anger when I found out that it was Mary who had been attacked?" He shifted so he could look at her, his brown eyes searching as though he would be able to read the answer in her eyes.

Lily didn't answer at first as she listened to him admit his personal feelings about the attack. She couldn't imagine what she'd feel if someone told her a male Gryffindor had been attacked only to then find out that James was fine. "I think that you had a perfectly reaction for someone worried about the love of his life." She said the words trying to coax a smile from his lips.

His face softened and he pulled her into a tighter hug and settled his chin on top of her head. His hands intertwined with against her lower back. He let out the last breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The fire and the warmth from James lulling her to a light sleep. He smiled as he felt her relax, no matter what had happened between them over the years, this had been their place. The place where they could lean on each other and tell each other the harsh truths and be vulnerable.

"Marry me," he said softly, trying out the phrase, convinced that she was sleeping, it was a simple statement, but it was so much more than that. James never wanted to worry about her safety again.

"Did you just ask me to-" she pulled away slowly looking at her boyfriend, "James we've been dating almost a year and you want to marry me?" Her green eyes sharp and clear as she looked at James with his messy hair, and his kind brown eyes.

"Yea, I guess I did." He said smiling at her, taking in the way the flames created a halo of red around her hair.

"Why?" she asked because she was nothing if not cynical and honestly she wanted to say yes but something told her to ask why first.

"Why what? Why do I want to marry the smartest, bravest, kindest soul my soul has ever met?" he asked punctuating every word with a chaste kiss. This caused Lily to giggle and shake her head at his clichéd words.

"I'm serious James, why do you want to marry me?" she asked poking his chest.

"Wait if your Sirius where's Lily?" he asked laughing at his bad joke before clearing his throat, "because I never want to lose you ever, I want our souls joined for better or for worse, I want to fight by your side against the forces out there." He could tell she hadn't expected an honest answer.  
"Because I'm the love of your life?" she asked softly her cheeks heating up in a flush.

"Yes Lily because you are the love of my life." He answered leaning in and kissing her gently.

"You know I'd love to say yes but you don't have a ring so it's not a real proposal," she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed another chaste kiss to his lips.

"Who said I didn't have a ring, you just happen to be sitting on my wand and I can't conjure it from upstairs without it," he said his fingertips delivering a few tickles as he shifted to get his wand from his pocket. Silently conjuring the ring his mother had helped him pick out over winter holiday he held out his hand looking at Lily.

"So Lily Jane Evans, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked opening his hand to reveal a simple band with a blue chalcedony encircled with diamonds.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dork," she said softly tracing the protection gem after he'd slipped it onto her finger, "I love it James. Almost as much as I love you."

They curled up together and dozed off on the couch embraced in the arms of each other as the fireplace roared and the coziness of their spot lulled them off to sleep. The battles to come were just that future trials. Within the common room though with the sleeping paintings and the never dying fire they were safe. It was their spot.


End file.
